Bendy and the Ink Machine
frame Bendy and the Ink Machine is a single-player, episodic first-person puzzle-action survival horror game released for Microsoft Windows, OS X, and Linux via Steam and Game Jolt by TheMeatly Games. Chapter 1 was released on February 10, 2017 while Chapter 2 was released on April 18, 2017. Production of Chapter 3 was announced on May 9, 2017 5 chapters in total were released, completing the story. The game follows Henry, a former animator who has returned to his old job at the behest of a former friend, only to find himself wrapped up in a supernatural occurrence involving animated 1930's-style cartoon characters. A sequel called Bendy and the Dark Revival is expected to be released in 2020. Gameplay The game requires the player to traverse the innards of the animation studio, collect items and solve puzzles. Combat elements were introduced in the game's second chapter. Development Bendy uses the Unity engine. The first chapter was approved on Steam via Steam Greenlight, the system's crowdsourcing platform. Plot Chapter One: Moving Pictures The player plays as Henry, an animator, who gets an invitation to his old workplace, an animation studio called SillyVision, by the owner of the studio, Joey Drew. Upon arriving, the place seems deserted and run through with ink pipes. Upon exploring, Henry finds the Ink Machine, as well as evidence that Joey began practicing with the occult, finding a mutilated corpse of Boris the Wolf, one of the cartoon characters appearing in Joey's cartoon posters. Henry searches around the workshop to find six items needed to power the machine: a manual, a Bendy plush, a cog, a record, a wrench, and an inkwell. Upon restoring power to the Ink Machine, Henry is attacked by a living ink version of one of the cartoon characters named "Bendy". Henry tries running to the exit, but the floor collapses and he falls into a secret underground room. Down there Henry takes a wood axe to defend himself. He enters a room with three coffins and a pentagram painted on the ground in ink. When approaching the pentagram, Henry gets flashbacks of the Ink Machine, a wheelchair and one of "Bendy" standing by his desk, while he's behind the boarded-up staircase, then passes out in the middle of it. Chapter Two: The Old Song Upon waking up, Henry begins to find more evidence of Joey and musical director Sammy Lawrence, who wears a Bendy mask and appears to be covered in ink. Apparently stuck in the studio, Lawrence went crazy and started worshiping Bendy as a form of appeasement, believing that the cartoon devil was a literal demon. Henry ends up in the Music Department of the studio, following tracks through recordings to find his way out. While trying to escape he encounters the Searchers, ink drops that form in humanoid figures and try to attack him. After draining the pool of ink down, Henry is knocked unconscious from behind by Sammy Lawrence. Lawrence forces Henry to a chair and explains that he has to sacrifice Henry to "Bendy" to return to normal. When "Bendy" arrives, he kills Lawrence instead while Henry escapes. Henry eventually loses his axe while trying to cut the planks to flee. Henry is then walking to a hall full of ink, when "Bendy" appears and chases him to the door leading to another room and finds a living version of Boris the Wolf as the chapter ends. After the credits, there is a scene that represents the remains of Sammy, with the axe, a pool of ink, and the mask of Bendy that remains of him. Chapter Three Chapter Four Chapter Five Category:Bendy and the Ink Machine Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:Games by TheMeatly Category:Episodic Games Category:First Person Games Category:Action Games Category:Puzzle Games Category:Survival Horror Games Category:PC Games Category:Steam Games